disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli
Fuli is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. She is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. Her position on the team is the fastest. Background Personality Fuli is confident in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. She is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. However, she is also haughty and slightly arrogant, and isn't afraid to tease or snap at her friends, but has a good sense of logic and is proven to be a loyal friend. Fuli uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need and doesn't always wait for the rest of the guard before rushing into action. To transgressors, Fuli is harsh and fierce when confronting those who do not respect the Circle of Life. She is very independent and likes to hunt and be by herself, but she does like to hang out with the guard. Despite Fuli's usual tough and serious exterior, she is okay with the guard hugging her (just once) and really enjoyed playing in the snow and did so in a quite childish manner, being cautious so no one would see her being "cute" but started having fun with it with the guard and Majinuni and Hafifu. She is also a bit of a tomboy. In Season 3, as a teenager, as the guard journeys near the Tree of Life, Fuli begins to display major concern for Kion when Ushari's venom is acting up. Fuli will not hesitate to call Kion if he makes a bad decision under the venom's influence, and she is notably the only member of the guard who can calm him when he does not have his dose of Tuliza. As Kion begins to give command of the guard to her if he is unable to make the right decisions, Fuli is proven to have capable leadership skills despite occasionally doubting herself. Physical appearance Fuli is a king cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong forest green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", as a teenager, Fuli has grown taller, all her markings have noticeably change from light brown to a darker shade of brown; to the point of almost appearing black, also, the number of markings around her legs has increased by one spot, while the markings around her body have changed in shape to the point of having spots within previously blank markings. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Leader:' Fuli is very intelligent, as she uses her wits and cleverness to defeat opponents, can point out the faults in her friends' mistakes, and isn't so gullible when she's being tricked or manipulated. Whenever Fuli takes command of the Lion Guard in Season 3, Fuli is proven to be a highly capable leader, analyzing situations accurately and what is in the best way to deal with the various situations, especially situations where Kion has already made an error. *'Expert Combatant:' Fuli is proven to be a great combatant who mainly uses her speed, agility and upper body strength to defeat her opponents. *'Skilled Hunter:' Like typical female cheetahs, Fuli enjoys hunting alone as she was proven to be good at it; as long as she isn't interrupted. *'Skilled Tracker:' Fuli is the second best tracker in the Lion Guard. In "The Imaginary Okapi", she immediately mistook the mysterious animal tracks (leopard tracks) for Kion's, before realizing that those are not the latter's tracks. *'Stealth:' Fuli has proven to be very stealthy; as she is quiet enough to avoid Kion seeing her, and it works to her advantage in hunting for food. *'Singing:' As demonstrated throughout the series; Fuli is an excellent singer. *'Animal Strength:' Fuli is the third strongest member in the entire the Lion Guard. She was able to hold two baboons on her back without any difficulty and succeed in defeating Vitani in a single attack. She was able to hold with little struggle to make Makuu's mouth stay open. *'Animal Speed:' Fuli is the fastest member in the entire Lion Guard, as she is able to travel over 75 miles per hour. However, as with all cheetahs, she can only do this in short intervals, or else she will tire out. *'Animal Agility:' Like all cheetahs, Fuli is able to make quick turns while running at full speed. She is the most agile member in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Leaping:' Fuli is able to leap very far when running at full speed. *'Animal Eyesight:' Fuli has the third best eyesight in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Hearing:' Fuli has the second best hearing in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Smelling:' Fuli has the second best sense of smell in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Stamina:' Fuli has the highest stamina in the entire Lion Guard, as is she able to travel very long distances; in fact, she runs without any type or sign of being exhausted. But she was proven to have limits like other cheetahs and needs to rest after she pushed herself too much and had no energy left, making her vulnerable to predators. Relationships Friends and Allies Kion Kion and Fuli have been close friends ever since they were toddlers. She was the last member to be willing to join Kion's Lion Guard because she thought that Kion was arrogant. However, she warmed up to him when she officially joins his guard. After Kion gets a scar in Season 3, Fuli acts as Kion's conscience when the venom in his scar is affecting him. When Bunga insists that that Kion will turn evil, Fuli stands up for Kion and claims that he will never turn evil. When Kion becomes king of the Tree of Life, Fuli is very happy for him. Bunga Even though Fuli does get annoyed by Bunga on occassion, she still values him as a friend. She was worried about him when he was bitten by Ushari. She was upset with Bunga when he claimed that Kion will turn evil and claims that there is nothing the Tree of Life residents can do about it because it's too late. Fuli, however, is certain (and later correct) that Kion will never turn bad. Ono Fuli acts as emotional support for her egret friend. When Ono loses his eyesight, she compliments him for saving Bunga in time. When Ono asks her if his eyesight will go back to the normal when they get to the Tree of Life, and Fuli responds that Ono will get his eyesight back soon. Beshte Fuli and Beshte have been close friends ever since they were infants. Fuli stands up for Beshte when Kion is being mean to him on their way to the Tree of Life. She even challenges Kion to a fight should he try to attack him. Despite this, like Beshte, she is still confident in Kion's character and quickly forgives him for his actions because like Beshte, Fuli knew that Kion did not mean to act horribly toward him and that his scar was controlling him. Fuli also comforts Beshte when a goose gets mad at him for helping her gosling. Makini Fuli occassionally finds Makini annoying, but considers the mandrill a friend regardless. Makini admires Fuli the most out of Kion's Lion Guard because she is the first ever female member. Fuli stands up for Makini when Makucha attacks her an Kongwe all by herself. When Kion slaps tuliza blossoms out of Makini's hands, Fuli scolds Kion for his mean behavior. Jasiri Fuli did not care for Jasiri at first because she was a hyena. However, when she helps save Kion against the Outsiders, Fuli considers Jasiri a close friend. When Azaad questions why Fuli would have hyenas for friends (which makes logical sense considering hyenas often steal meals or kill cheetahs in real life), Fuli tells him that she is trustworthy. Simba Like the rest of Kion's Lion Guard, Fuli is a close ally to the king of the Pride Lands. When Simba works with Kion's guard while Kion and Kiara go to Udugu, he says that Kion would be proud of her and her friends. Shortly before Fuli and her friends leave for the Tree of Life, Simba asks Fuli specifically to bring Kion home safe. Zazu Fuli is a close ally to Zazu. She once ran around him when she was an infant. When Janja's Clan kidnaps Zazu from the Pride Lands, Zazu saves Fuli from being killed by rolling his cage. Fuli also helps save Zazu from Janja's Clan. They both believe they owe each other a favor after they saved each other. It can safely be assumed that Fuli and Zazu are still on good terms. Azaad Fuli did not like Azaad at first because he refused to help her get tuliza for her friend, Kion. Once they got to know each other through after Azaad helps her get tuliza for Kion, she dreamily wishes to see him again. When Azaad and Ullu bring Janja and Jasiri to the Tree of Life to warn Kion about Zira's threat to the Pride Landers, Fuli is excited to see him again. Fuli and Azaad fall in love on their way to the Pride Lands and do not stay away from each other for long from this point on. Rani Rani used to hate Fuli because her lion friend unintentionally used the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo. Fuli tries to explain that she and her friends mean no harm to the Night Pride or the Tree of Life. Rani does not believe her until Kion helps fight Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. When Fuli worries that Kion is not getting better, Rani says that Kion has potential to be a good leader, and explains this to Rani. After Kion and Rani talk at the Lake of Reflection, Rani admits to Fuli that she is worried that Kion is not gettng better as well. However, they are happy when Kion is fully healed from the venom. Dhahabu Fuli did not like Dhahabu at first because she was conceited and possibly grew impatient with her. However, once Dhahabu became a better leader, she decides to help her. When Dhahabu visits the Pride Lands, she is the one who saves Dhahabu from the wildfire and the one who helps fight Reirei's Pack of jackals. This may indicate why Dhahabu likes Fuli the most oit of Kion's Lion Guard. Timon and Pumbaa Fuli did not like it when Timon touched her fur. She also didn't like it when Timon said that she and her friends have to get in line to talk to "Bunga the Wise." However, she warms up to Timon and Pumbaa when they get Utamu for Bunga. She was later eager to help Bunga put on a Christmas celebration for the meerkat and warthog duo. Acquaitances Tiifu and Zuri Fuli did not like the fact that Kion asked her to hunt with these two because they are prissy and arrogant. Tiifu then claims to Zuri that Fuli is trying to replace them as Kiara's best friend. However, they hang out with Dhahabu when she visits the Pride Lands. Fuli also defends Tiifu and Zuri from Reirei and her jackals when they attempted to attack them. Bupu Fuli does not approve of his stubborness and Bupu also seems to think Fuli has a lack of manners because she does not say please to him every time she orders him. However, Bupu does care about Fuli. When he and his sable antelope herd were running away from Scar when his army took over Mizimu Grove, Bupu asked Fuli if she was okay and she said she is as long as she remembers to say please. Fuli and Bupu are assumedly on good terms. Enemies Makucha Makucha is the archenemy of Fuli. When Makucha tried to attack Makini and Kongwe, she tries to fend him off, but Makucha outwits her by jumping up a tree, so that Fuli would get her claws stuck. However, when Kongwe gives her advice on how to defeat the villainous leopard, she challenges him, and he zigzags until Fuli gets in his way and Makucha leaves them alone. However, Makucha attempts to get revenge on the cheetah and her friends when they head for the Tree of Life. Reirei's Pack Fuli figured out from the very beginning that Reirei's pack of jackals were bad. The rest of her friends realized that she was right. When the jackals joined Scar's side, they have fought Fuli many times, only to be defeated most of the time. However, they decide not to mess with her or her friends anymore after Scar is defeated and possibly leave the Outlands under Jasiri's rule. Kiburi Fuli was one of the first animals to confront Kiburi and detect that he is a bad crocodile. When he fights Makuu in a mashindano, she worries that Kiburi will win. However, once Kiburi and his crocodiles are exiled to the Outlands by Simba and join Scar's Army, they have fought the cheetah many times. Once Scar was defeated, the crocodiles do not pick on her or her friends anymore and possibly leave the Outlands under Jasiri's rule. Zira Fuli knew that Zira was evil when Rafiki told her about the Outsiders. When Jasiri tells her that Kion has joined her pride, Fuli tells her that Kion would never join Zira, or her Outsiders. When Jasiri and Janja go to the Tree of Life to warn her and the others about Zira's return, they rush to the Outlands, only to find out that Zira is deceased. Gallery Trivia *Diamond White, Fuli's voice actor, is best known for providing the voice of Ruby Hanshaw in Sofia the First. *Fuli is the fastest and first female of the Lion Guard before Anga and Vitani. **According to Rafiki, Fuli is the first female to ever be in the Lion Guard. **This also means that Fuli is the first female to lead the Lion Guard, given how often she takes command when Kion is unable to make rational decisions. *Fuli is said to be a loner, which makes sense because, in real life, female cheetahs prefer being without anyone. *Despite being identified as a cheetah, Fuli's design is closer to that of a leopard or a jaguar. Her design could also have been based on the "king cheetah" pattern, a rare cheetah phenotype in which the spots fuse into thick rosettes. *Fuli is the only one of the Lion Guard who (probably) does not have a family. *She bears similar resemblance to Sabor, the secondary antagonist of Tarzan. *Fuli really cannot stand baboons at all. However, she does like them a little more after the events of the episode "Baboons!" But, she does still seem to get a bit annoyed by them in future episodes. **Though it seems reasonable that she dislikes baboons because of their annoyance as she clearly shown to have a good relationship with Rafiki (probably because he's a different monkey). *Her catchphrase "Huwezi" means "You cannot (catch me)" in Swahili. *According to Timon, Pumbaa, and the other members of the Lion Guard, her fur is unbelievably soft. *Fuli has revealed that she is unable to climb trees, despite a clumsy climb on a branch in Paintings and Predictions. *Fuli can run as fast as an adult cheetah, even when she was a younger cub. Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Leopards and cheetahs Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Singing characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Tritagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers